New In Town
by asel92
Summary: What if Renee never divorced Charlie? What if Bella had lived in Forks all her life? What would it be like for her when the Cullens move into town? Read&Review:


The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the grim light coming from the window. I'd been praying for a sunny first day of high school, but when you live in Forks, you can't even ask for that much.

I rolled over to check the time. "Holy cow!" 7:25 and I hadn't even begun to get ready. I jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. I quickly yanked a brush through my disheveled hair, trying my best to get it under control. I quickly brushed my teeth, got dressed, and got my stuff. It was now 7:45. In my haste to get down the stairs quickly, I tripped over my own two feet sending myself sprawling at the bottom of the stairs. Renee, who was still in her pajama robe, was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee. She chuckled softly at the mess I was in.

"Mother! I need to get to school right now, and you're sitting there taking your sweet time." She ignored my comment, and slowly made her way to the door. I eyed her speculatively, "You're not going like that, are you?"

She quickly glanced down at her apparel. "What?" I rolled my eyes. Renee could be so clueless at times.

"Never mind let's just go, I'm late as it is."

We made it to school by 7:57. I raced to the auditorium where the freshmen were assembling. I scanned the crowd until I found Jessica, who was waving for me to join her. I took a seat between her and Angela. To her delight, and to my annoyance, Mike sat in the seat on the opposite side of Jessica.

Mike had been trying to get me to go out with him ever since he moved to Forks, which was about the same time that Jessica created an obsession over him.

"High school, finally!" Jessica sighed.

I just nodded my head at the comment, not needing to complicate things by pointing out that I was not excited for high school in the least. She continued her endless chattering about how much fun we were going to have.

Soon the principal walked on stage and hushed the noisy auditorium. "Welcome to Forks high school. Here at Forks we want to make sure that…" I tuned him out and scanned over the students watching him speak. I saw Eric, his face beginning to show some signs of acne. Tyler had become a bit more buff over the summer. Lauren had gotten highlights in her corn silk blonde hair. Jessica had gotten her hair straightened for the occasion, hoping that Mike would notice. Much to her dismay, he seemed barely aware of that fact, even when she so _subtly_ threw her hair over her shoulder. It only whipped him in the face, making him turn to glare at her, to which Jessica was oblivious. I turned to my right.

In the corner of the auditorium was a group of 5, separating themselves from the rest of the students. Incredibly still, they seemed to be paying very close attention, taking in every word that the principal uttered.

They were all breathtakingly beautiful. The first was a tall blonde girl, who looked more like a woman. She had blonde curls cascading down to just below her shoulders; her lips were full and candy red.

The other girl was very short and pixie-like with short black hair that was styled into a flip. Her eyes were large and surrounded by the thick, long eyelashes. She too shared the same odd eye color as the blonde. My eyes trailed over to the three boys sitting with them.

The one that first caught my eye was larger than the rest. He was probably the strongest boy I had ever laid eyes on. His tight shirt severely accentuated his muscles, which seemed to be bulging. He had a friendly looking face framed with very dark, short, curly hair.

The blonde male sitting next to him was tall and lean. He seemed to be rather nervous and tense, often times closing his eyes, and clenching his fists. He looked more like a track athlete, than a body builder, like the other.

Finally my eyes made my way over to the last boy. I mentally gasped as I took in his physical appearance. He was tall and more boyish looking than the rest. His hair was longer and disheveled and had a strange bronze color to it. His jaw and face were very structured. All of his facial features seemed to be perfectly balanced.

Even though each one was different, they all shared some of the same qualities. They seemed to have bruise-like shadows under their eyes, that suggested many sleepless nights, and they were all so absurdly beautiful. Their skin appeared to be airbrushed, as if they had walked straight off of a runway, and it was alarmingly pale. I was sure that if one of them had laid in the snow they would surely blend in.

Their facial features appeared to be specially designed by a magnificent artist. Even though, I knew it was rude of me, I searched for some kind of flaw that would signify that they were even human.

From what I could tell, there were none.

I turned over to Jessica, knowing her mom was the town gossip, I asked: "Do you know who they are?" I gestured toward the group of five.

She smiled; glad to know that she was more informed than I was. "They are Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family, the new doctor at the hospital. They moved here, like, a month ago. They're all adopted because apparently Esme, their mother, can't have children. The two blonds, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, the Hales. The short dark haired girl's name is Alice, the tall rather strong one is Emmett, and the one with the reddish hair is Edward, the Cullens." She paused to take a breath. She'd been speaking so fast. "Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are all sophomores and Edward and Alice are freshmen. But oh…my…gosh," Jessica paused for dramatic effect, "Alice and Jasper are together and so are Rosalie and Emmet. I mean they even _live_ together!" She giggled at this.

I'd been staring at them all the while she was talking, and to my great alarm they all turned to look at us as she said their names, almost as if they'd heard her. I immediately looked away. I could almost feel the blood rushing to my face.

"What is it?" Jessica asked. She looked over at them and waved enthusiastically, which none returned. "Humph. Snobs…"

I chuckled quietly to myself, and continued to listen to the rest of the speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh so what do you think?

Should I keep going with this? New chapter?

Reeeview:D

Flames are welcomed.

By the way, If you haven't heard the song Bruised by Jack's Mannequin, you should surely look into it. It reminds me so much of Twilight.


End file.
